<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>H2 Oh Heck N-O by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099330">H2 Oh Heck N-O</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kojiro yeeting Kaoru into the ocean and fluff afterwards, M/M, Miya is a child and acts like it, also little sprinkle of renga fluff, shadow is the babysitter, thats it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. Kojiro yeeting Kaoru into the ocean. That's it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>H2 Oh Heck N-O</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon cause I'm shy and new to this fandom.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kojiro waits for the right moment.</p><p>When the kids are tuckered out and everyone is packing up. Everyone that is except Kaoru who is still slumbering under Kojiro’s umbrella. On Kojiro’s towel.</p><p>It’s not necessarily Kaoru’s fault that Kojiro had managed to embarrass himself earlier. Still, he’s guilty by association. For all Kojiro knows, Kaoru slipped Miya a few dollars to play out that little stunt.</p><p>So in turn Kojiro has cooked up his own form of revenge.</p><p>With the others distracted he leans down and scoops Kaoru up carefully. One hand under his back and supporting his head. The other under his knees. Kaoru stirs a bit and winces as the sunlight hits him, but he’s not awake yet. That’ll change real soon.</p><p>Kojiro walks out from the safety of the umbrella and makes it halfway across the sand before Reki notices. So observant that one. The boy furrows his brow and nudges Langa. Langa turns with a popsicle stuck in his mouth. An effort by Reki to cool the poor thing after the heat had taken him down.</p><p>Shadow and Miya notice as Kojiro steps into the water.</p><p>That’s also the point at which Kaoru’s eyes twitch before opening. Kojiro smiles down at him as a frown works it’s way onto Kaoru’s face.</p><p>“Kojiro wha-”</p><p>The only words Kaoru manages to get out before Kojiro drops him into the waves below.</p><p>The scream of indignation alone is good enough for Kojiro. The frantic splashing and sputtering as Kaoru glares up at him is an added bonus. It’s hard to take that heated glare seriously when it hides behind a veil of cotton candy colored hair that attracts every seashell in sight.</p><p>“Carla can’t save you here” Kojiro jabs playfully, dodging Kaoru’s swipe at his ankle.</p><p>“You’re the one who’ll need saving you brute” Kaoru seethes as he brings himself up on his knees.</p><p>He tries so hard to stand, but gets caught in a wave and tossed back. He doesn’t even fight it, just sighs and floats on the water.</p><p>“I hate you” he murmurs.</p><p>“Your hair is going to take forever to dry” Kojiro points out before extending a hand.</p><p>“I know” Kaoru moans in annoyance and takes the hand despite his obvious displeasure.</p><p>“And it’s going to take even longer after I dunk you again” Kojiro admits before doing just that.</p><p>He manages to keep Kaoru in the water for all of five minutes before Kaoru manages to slip away with a little help from Shadow who splashes Kojiro in the face and tells them it’s time to leave. By the time they make it back to the beach Kaoru practically crawls onto the sand with a whimper.</p><p>“Don’t be such a baby” Miya berates, dropping Kojiro’s towel on Kaoru’s head.</p><p>“Says the actual child” Kaoru pouts as he dries himself off.</p><p>When Kojiro reaches for the towel Kaoru slaps him first on the reaching hand and then in the face when he throws his wet hair over his shoulder.</p><p>“You can air dry, savage muscle head.”</p><p>Kojiro makes a mocking face behind his back but smiles afterwards. It almost feels like they're getting back to old times and he likes that. He wants more of it, and perhaps with mentoring the little band of misfits they seem to have gathered, he’s so much closer to getting it.</p><p>“You had to have a little fun Cherry. Who goes to the beach for a nap?” he asks as they load into Shadows car together.</p><p>“People who can afford it” Kaoru snipes at him before turning to the window.</p><p>It doesn’t stop him from falling asleep on Kojiro’s shoulder during the ride home. Everyone else in the car pretends not to notice. It’s easier to ignore than Reki’s lawnmower snore at least. Kojiro smiles at Langa who is in much the same situation and Langa smiles back.</p><p>Miya makes a disgusted face, flicking the sunglasses he’d stolen from Shadow down over his eyes.</p><p>“You guys are so lame.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>